Tale of an Eevee: A Circus Darkrai Story
by Kairi-Yajuu2
Summary: There was a young Espeon, a complex Umbreon, and an Eevee. This is the tale of a young girl who finds herself trapped in a Circus because of a wish she wish she hadn't made. Rated T for mild Child Abuse.


_Hush Now Small Little Young Babe._

Esmeralda was a simple Espeon. A young Espeon. 20. Her first meeting with that Umbreon is one she will never forget. He was kind, gentle, and a ladies man. Esmeralda lost herself to that Jackson that night.

_Hush And Fall Into A Land You Made._

Jackson was a complex Umbreon. Not young by many others respect. 25. He enjoyed rolling around town by town as the Umbreon he was. He enjoyed playing with others hearts. It was something natural to him. That Espeon, though, she was different. He never went so far with another before that night. That night that he stole her future from her.

_Let Your Dreams Fly/Taking Yourself High._

Alecia was a complex and young Eevee. 12. She enjoyed making her own games, running through fields and listening to her mother sing. Her mother was a beautiful Espeon but no one else seemed to notice. Her father was a stranger to her, but she did remember him as a strong willed Umbreon with fur as black as night. He was such a great contrast to her mother and yet they mixed so well. "Mama." The complex and young one asked one day. "Mama, where's Papa?"

_Wondering The Fields Of Flowers._

Esmeralda smiled at her child and patted her head. "Your Papa. He was kind and sweet, once. He enjoyed the company of other women and claimed to love Mama very much but that could not save him." She sighed, knowing this day would come eventually. "It could not save him from his own darkness. Sweetheart, your Papa was an evil one deep down."

_The Sun Shines On Your Face/Delicate In Place._

Jackson smiled as he watched his daughter and her mother. He did want to help but could not afford to hold himself down. It would be like being married and the Umbreon was not interested in that nonsense. Still, he did want Esmeralda to himself, but because she went and had herself a kid, there was nothing he could do. Something dark crossed his eyes and he turned for the final time. Leaving them.

_Never Lose The Sight Of What Is Most Dear._

Alecia pouted at her mother. That was not an answer. She wanted a real answer. "Mama. I know that's not true, so tell me, where is Papa?"

_Live Long You Small Young Babe._

Esmeralda shook her head. "He is dead, Alecia. He died long ago shortly after leaving this town."

_Hush Now Small Little Young Babe_

_Hush And Fall Into A Land You Made._

_Let Your Dreams Fly_

_Taking Yourself High._

_Wondering The Fields Of Flowers._

Alecia was a complex and young Eevee. 21 years old. Her mother was the most important thing to her, but she still wanted her father. She never fought with her father. Her father was perfect. Her father was out there somewhere. She wanted to find him. "Mama. I want to go find Papa, where do you think I can find him?"

_The Sun Shines On Your Face_

_Delicate In Place._

_Never Lose The Sight Of What Is Most Dear._

_Live Long You Small Young Babe._

Alecia could not believe her! Her mother was a terrible fool! Although, deep down she knew she was right. Her Papa was dead and had been for years. Watching the circus her mother told her to avoid would calm her down. The Eevee sneaked her way into the tent and watched. It was fun. After-wards she left but ran into the ring master. She blushed. He was cute. No, not cute, guy was downright sexy. "Oh – um – that was a great show." The ring master grinned at Alecia and held his hand out. "You seem troubled, young one. Care to tell me your woes?" She didn't know why, but the Eevee trusted this man. She nodded and took a deep breath before confiding in him her tale.

_How Can I Repay You, Mother Dear?_

_How Can I Ask You To Forgive_

"I just wish..."

_Clinging To A Dream I Acted Fast_

_And Shattered You Chance..._

"I wish my father were alive and that everyone, including my mother, would finally see who he was."

_To Live._

That moment, coming home, and seeing her father, Alecia did not know what to feel. It was amazing and yet horrifying. She didn't believe it. Her mother was _dead_. How could this have happened? When? Why? The Umbreon looked at her and glared. "This is your doing?" He snarled at her. Alecia backed away, but it was no use. Jackson was too fast for her. He ran forward and grabbed her wrist before throwing her to the ground. "You always ruin everything, don't you?! That's all you're ever good for! I was going to have Esmeralda run away with me but then _you_ showed up!" He pulled his fist back and then hit the child. Not in one place, not in two, but all over. "You're filth! Garbage! Not good for anything!" He then picked her up by her arm and threw her into a nearby closet. Alecia was terrified. This wasn't her father. It couldn't have been. Her father was always kind and gentle _to her mother._ The Eevee whimpered and curled in on herself. Hiccuping through the tears. She felt like a scared child.

_When Darkness Falls._

_Pain Is All._

_The Angel of Darkness._

_Will Leave Behind._

She had no idea how long she had been in there, but it was too long. She started to sing her mothers lullaby to herself, trying to imagine that she was there. Alicia longed for a time when things were much simpler. A time...like when she was twelve. The age she decided to begin questioning her mother. "Oh Mama, I'm so sorry. I wish I never asked about Papa."

_The Dreams Are Gone._

_Midnight Has Come._

_The Darkness Is Our New Kingdom._

She didn't know where this Umbreon was taking her, but she knew it could not be good. It wasn't until she realized how hidden the place was and how many people where actually chained. Her eyes grew wide and she began to struggle. She was not going to be sold! Her father – no – this Umbreon shoved her into a group of ghost pokemon, and she continued to flail in fear. They were looking at her, checking her clothes, her ears, trying to decide what to price her at. Like she were some sort of furniture. It was then that everything stopped. She looked to see who it was that had stolen everyone's attention and her eyes grew wide. This was... that ring master. From the circus.

_Angel of Darkness._

_Angel of Darkness._

_The World Is In Your Hands._

_But I Will Fight And I Will Stand._

Everything happened so quickly, she couldn't believe it. The ring master, now known to her as Mr. Dark, had spoken so calmly and acted so cool it practically made her blush. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this Pokemon here does not have the rights to sell this one. She belongs to me by way of contract." Alecia's mind blanked for a minute, but one thought stayed clear as she was led by Mr. Dark to what would be her new home. This Pokemon saved her, and she loved him for that, but he was the cause of all this trouble, and for that she hated him. Only one more question was asked that night: "What sort of talents do you possess, my lovely pet?"


End file.
